Rantings of a Mad Elf
by FallenKitsunee
Summary: Ashens is just one insane night elf huntress, who really doesn't give a damn about those rules that society must follow. If given the option she would rather have jumped the Lich King than kill him.
1. Pretty, Pretty

This is honestly an excuse for me to get past my writers block. I have yet to introduce this character, because her story is lying somewhere in my room. Annnnyway, this will take place at various time frames, being as her story takes place before the Lich King fell, but there will be drabbles in here that take place after or way before his time.

* * *

Ashens nudged her rossbow further away from her with the tow of her leather boot. She really detested the bright orange crossbow. Call her shallow, but she simply didn't like it.

It just wasn't pretty,pretty.

She flopped onto her back and heaved a sigh. She preferred bows and wanted something that glowed like Loque'nahak! Took her a damned month to tame that cat.

And he was indeed pretty, pretty.

So her bow should match his beauty. Maybe she'll just burn the damned crossbow and blame it on the Horde.

Yeah sounds like a plan.


	2. I Should've Been Horde

Drabbles are kinda fun . especially when I realize everything is like one line XD hahaha yaaaaay. Review!

* * *

It was at times like this the huntress decided she should have been born to the Horde. Then she could get away with punting a gnome.

"Move you damned munchkin." She ground out staring at the gnome who dared block her way.

The gnome tilted his head back and narrowed his eyes at her. "Not until you pay the toll."

Ashens felt a muscle tick in her jaw. Why the hell was a gnome demanding a toll to cross a shitty wooden bridge in the first place?

Well if this gnome was going to act like a goblin, she could get away with punting it right?

So, grinning rather menacingly she lifted a boot and punted the goblin-gnome as hard as she could.

Ashen's would deal with the angry assholes later. They always seemed to know what she did…

Oh well, she had a shit-bridge to cross.


	3. Yeah, She'd Jump Them

total insanity, I swear.

* * *

Not for the future of the Alliance though, she wouldn't jump them for that reason.

Illidan had a charming insanity about him, and Ashens really did have a thing for tattoos.

Kael'thas was pretty, pretty. Ashens loved pretty things.

Arthas was ruggedly handsome in the way human males could be.

She sighed. "All the good ones are either evil or dead." She tilted her head to the side, short cropped blue hair falling into her eyes. "Then again, these three are both." She muttered.

Damn, what's a girl supposed to do to nab a guy with looks?


	4. Didn't Have to End That Way

Ashens crouched down by the demon hunters body and replaced his blindfold. She didn't like this, and she had tried to stop the rogue from killing him, but the demon hunter had been seeking his own death. He had wanted it.

"Don't feel sympathy for the enemy." The human female sneered.

The madness that lurked within the huntress seemed to grow darker as she whipped around, her hand clenching harshly at the wood of her bow. "Do not sneer for those that have fallen," she ground out, knowing her common sounded strange. "You hate this man because he followed Illidan Stormrage?" she barked out a harsh laugh "Many of my kind thought Illidan was right in harnessing the fel energies to push back the demons. It was only a setback that they were driven mad by its use…that Illidan fell to the seductress that is power."

She knocked and arrow and pointed it at the startled human female. "I dare you to say another word," when the human backed down and started to walk away Ashens finally lowered her bow. "someone needs to bury you." She murmured to the lifeless demon hunter.

Sighing she set to the task of preparing a proper grave.


	5. I'd Rather Keep It

Ashens stared at the adorable little onyx spirit dragon. The small part of her sanity had accepted some quest to slay the dragon; she had been thinking it was a fearsome beast. Something worth the reward they were offering, but this was tiny…and cute.

The night elf did like pretty, pretty things.

"No one will notice if I keep you, will they?" She cooed to the dragon and scratched it beneath the chin. The tiny thing crooned and purred underneath her attentions. "You're going to need a name…"

She turned her eyes to the area around her trying to come up with a name. She couldn't very well name a dragon after a twig!

Or…a fat panda man walking by stuffing his face with dumplings…

"Hmm, I'll name you after someone very dear to me," she murmured to the dragon. "Rionduil, but you'll get the same nickname as well, since that is a mouthful." She tilted her head to the side and grinned cheekily. "Song." She affirmed "You are now Song."

Who need twenty-six gold coins when they could get away with keeping a baby dragon!


	6. Dreams

Dreams were supposed to be where one could escape the harsh reality, but for Ashens she avoided sleeping. She did not like where her dreams took her. They were all memories of a time she did not need to remember.

Of a time when she was quite sane, and quite happy.

Loque rolled over and laid his head on her lap, a deep purr emitting from him as he went back to sleep. Ashens lifted a hand and ran her fingers through the short white fur that glowed an ethereal cobalt.

Song was curled around the huntress's shoulders, head tucked in at the base of her collarbone. Everything but her seemed to enjoy their dreams. She sighed and leaned her head back, eyes taking in the beauty of the stars. It certainly wasn't helping her mental state by not sleeping.

But eh, she didn't really care.


	7. Hmph, You Can Try

Who needed a tiny house cat to win a battle when one had a baby dragon on their side. Ashens turned a keen eye on the confident human before her. "Oh, you thing you can beat Song?" With a malicious grin she let Song untangle himself and fly forth.

The human's eyes widened and he backed up a step. "That's cheating! You can't use a dragon in a pet battle!"

Ashens shrugged. "It is the dragon or my spirit beast." She stated "You did agree to this."

The man sneered and threw a pouch of gold at her feet. "I forfeit."

Who needed quests when could…win fairly?

Something like that.


	8. Caught Myself a Troll

"Didn't need you anyway!" she called after what used to be her horse. The damned thing spooked easily, and kept running away. She couldn't put up with that. So the beast could go wherever it wished.

The huntress sighed and stared down at her two traveling companions. "You two could care less. One of you can fly…without wings, and the other is a mystical spirit beast." She heaved a sigh. "I envy you."

Ashens suddenly stopped talking as she took in a familiar accent that laced the harsh curse words of someone pushing through the bush. It was a troll accent…

She crept closer and made sure to step quietly and conceal her presence as years of being a hunter had made second nature.

The troll was a druid.

Druids had a stag form…if she was lucky.

A grin stretched across her lips as she made a signal to Loque.

The spirit beast promptly responded and tackled the troll to the ground. One large clawed paw pressed in the hollow of the male's throat. Loque let out a threatening roar which made the troll stop all form of resistance. Wide blue eyes staring into the glowing cobalt of the beast's.

Ashens had no interest in what the troll looked like as she stepped out of her place among the trees, just what the troll could possibly turn into. "You sir, are now my…business partner so to speak." She stated.

This wasn't considered kidnapping,was it?


	9. Catch That Goblin!

"Get your green goblin ass back here with my treasure!" she yelled after the greedy and fast thief.

Her new companion (mount) known as Maji stopped in front of her, bent over with his hands on his knees and out of breath. "Just let 'em go, goblins be not somethin' your crazy ass needs ta mess with." He wheezed out.

Ashens frowned at him. "Remind me why I kidnap—er , hired you again."

Blue eyes scowled up at her. "Ya used mah stag form as a replacement for ya damned horse." Maji growled.

"Ah." She stated. "If I'm crazy enough to do that, then I'm crazy enough to mess with goblins."

She could always punt it.


	10. Through Drink It Fades

After a long, foul mouthed screaming fest with a goblin named Grogglefutz, Ashens got her treasure chest. She may have used violence as well, but no one really needed to know that, did they? There was just enough in the chest to sell to get enough gold that paid for the inn they currently resides in and the wine she was focused in drowning herself in.

Maji shook his head at the huntress, copper colored hair falling into blue eyes as he did. "Not wise ta drink dat much." He said.

Ashens adjusted her seat on the window seal and gave him a sign she had recently learned from the humans. It was called giving someone 'the bird'.

"I don't pay you to baby me." She muttered over the top of her mug.

Maji snorted. "No, ya pay mah ta carry you." He needed the money, which is why he put up with the elf. That, and he wasn't sure she wouldn't kill him.

The huntress swirled the crimson liquid in her mug and scowled as she saw her reflection rippling on its surface. She drank to forget the past, she did not need to see herself in her drink and make herself remember. So, she drank more and more until her thoughts grew muddled and she could no longer remember the face that haunted her day and night.


	11. Decisions

The young troll druid watched as his mentally unstable employer stumbled around a bush with bright violet flowers blooming on it. The night elf bent down and plucked one of the flowers from the plant and tripped over her own feet stumbling to the right and landing in a haphazard heap at the base of a nearby tree. The huntress grumbled in what Maji assumed was her native tongue as she twirled the flower between her fingertips.

The young troll male sighed and decided it was time to get her inside somewhere, she drank far too much for his comfort. He walked over to her and bent down easily scooping the small female up. He ignored her protests, he wouldn't listen to her.

It was at that moment Maji had decided he would help this woman, get her sober and sane, and then he would get her back on her feet so she can move forward with her life.


	12. Demons

"No!" Ashens ground out as she jerked away from the trolls grip and flung herself after the broken hlass that once been a bottle of wine. Her fingers frantically scrabbled across the broken shards of glass, she hissed in pain and her fingers came away smeared in purple.

The color haunted her.

It was in nature, in her everday life, it was even in her blood.

The color only served to anger her further over the Maji's act of destroying her wine. She whipped around and glared angrily at the druid. "Who the hell do you think you are!" she seethed "You should have left it alone! That is how I stay clinging to whatever sanity I have left."

Maji shrugged. "Regardless of yer mental state, all I see is a woman too afraid of herself ta do any'thin 'bout it."

Steely blue met furious silver.

"What do you know." the huntress muttered.

"Face yer demons huntress before yer demons take you." the young troll stated as he turned his back to her and strided back to the inn to dispose of the rest of her wine.

Ashens laughed, a soft yet distraught sound. She drug her fingers through her short cropped blue hair. "My demons have already taken me, boy." She muttered.


	13. Stay

Maji set to braiding his copper colored hair as he sat with his back pressed to a closed inn door. He managed to ignore the mad screams of his employer as she repeatedly flung things against the wooden door.

"Let me out!" Ashens screamed, flinging another candle at the door. "I'm not a young blood! By Elune you can't keep me here!"

He smirked, he could and he would. She needed to break her drinking habits, and being as she wasn't a willing participant this was the only way he knew how.


	14. Drinking Problem

I am ashamed to admit I had forgotten this one! It was such a bundle of crazy fun.

* * *

"Damn you to hell." Ashens spat at the closed door and raised a weakened fist to beat at the door once more. She had been locked in this room for Elune knows how long. "I don't have a drinking problem." She muttered to the wood.

A sigh came from the other side. "Ya drink more than a dwarf." Maji drawled. "Dat's quite da impressive feat for an elf."

Ashens shrugged. "So? Doesn't mean I have a drinking problem."

"When are ya sober?"

She refused to answer that, so instead she settled on glaring at the door.

She could almost see Maji raising an eyebrow and giving her a look as he responded. "See? I be right."

The huntress settled for kicking the door this time. "I'm insane, remember? Doesn't matter what the hell I do. So let me out."

"No." Maji said, his tone hard.

"Fine, if we're playing this game then when I break out of this room, and don't say I won't. I'll make myself a nice bow from a certain stag's antlers." She stated, eyes burning into the wood. She could almost hear the sound of defeat as the druid gave in and the door soon swung open. She sauntered out past the druid. "Good."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the druid sigh and shake his head. "You don't even own a bow." He muttered.

It was no matter to her though, she was dangerous enough as it was. Insanity was always a sharp weapon.

It wasn't such a bad day, and no one was ever going to successfully break her drinking habit.

A good day indeed.

* * *

So what I'm doing right now is just listening to one of my Spotify playlist on shuffle and just writing a chapter per song. So these are probably a taaaad crappy and make no sense. But hey, it gets the chapter out!


	15. One Day

"So if yer a huntress why don't I ever see ya with a bow? Only with dat damned spirit beast." Maji asked as he walked next to the huntress.

Ashens glanced over to him, trying to decide if she should give him an honest answer. She shrugged to herself, why start being honest now? "I'm a horrible hunter, that should be obvious." She turned away from him and pulled ahead, weaving through the crowd.

She could feel his eyes burn into the back of her head. "I dont think ya are, after all ya seem to have forced me into bein' yer paid slave."

"If you're paid, you're not a slave. So shut it." She replied. She was painfully sober and it wasn't sitting well with her. She squeezed her eyes shut quickly. She was starting to see things. She'd honestly prefer to be mad than just drunk all the time.

She was sadly sane.

Maji quickly caught up to her. "Yer goin' to tell me da truth someday!"

She laughed softly. "Oh?"

He nodded, eyes determined. "Yes, I'm still alive after all, dat means ya must like me somewhat."

Maybe one day she would spill her secrets, but as of now, she needed wine. Not just any wine, but Dwarvish wine. She was going to get drunk off her ass.


	16. Bow

It was a nice gesture on the troll's part, really. But it was uncanny that the one bow he had to find was this one. The huntress thought she had thrown that into a fiery pit long ago.

Ashens shook her head in another attempt to clear it. "Let's go." She said to the troll druid and forced herself out of the old shop. Too many memories, and none of them she wanted to remember.

An old cracked bow that stood in the corner of the antique shop had made the huntress's skin prickle. It had been her bow once, and the old ratty black cloth that was tied around the middle had once belonged to Rionduil.

Not the little spirit dragon currently curled around her neck.

But to a man she once knew. A man she wasn't willing to remember. She kept walking ignoring the protests of the troll and the glares of the townsfolk as she passed them. Ashens did not care. She could be hated, thought to be crazy, but as long as she managed to live her life out without remembering than she was fine.

She was a huntress who had abandoned her bow.


	17. What Kind of Man

"Why the hell did I ever agree to this." Ashens muttered grumpily as she stared at the troll settled in front of her. She had yet to question why no one even so much as gave the two a second glance. No one seemed to question why a troll was traveling with a night elf.

The troll peered at her over his bowl of steaming stew. "Because drinkin' like a fish empties ya coin bag ta quick?"

Her scowl grew worse at the mention of it. "I still swear you're pilfering my damn coin." She muttered and stirred her own bowl of stew with a small wooden spoon. "How are you eating this? It doesn't even smell good."

Maji shrugged. "Food is food." He managed around another mouthful.

Ashens shoved the bowl out of her way and let her head thump down on the table. "I want wine." she groaned.

"Ya drink ta much, so no." The druid answered back.

"I threatened to make your tusks into a bow, and I'll make good on that threat." She shot back.

She heard Maji laugh and nearly choke on his mouthful. "No ya won't, ya can't even bear ta use a bow."

"Damn you." Ashens grumbled. Why did she have to pick up the only troll that gave a damn about her. She'd much rather wallow in her boat of self pity and drown her sorrows in wine. It's worked for her for a very long time now.

What kind of man was this to actually try and fix her.

A good one she supposed.

However, it didn't mean she had to like it, she had no reason to try and reach for the light now.


	18. Too Much

I spend way too much time playing games, I got the Game of Thrones game and a couple other awesome visual novels as a early gift from a friend. I've played all three...and they were epic. Anywho, on with the short updates! But I can get away with short updates here, since it's nothing but drabbles, yay.

* * *

"So, ya ever gonna tell me about dat guy?" Maji asked the huntress as they were walking through a small village market.

"And what makes you think there was a man?" Ashens answered her hand already twitching towards the empty spot where the wine skin used to be always strapped to her waist. The troll had made her quit drinking, and she did not like it.

"Isn't there always a man?" The young druid stated. "At least dat's where most women's problems come from."

Sad, but true.

"Would telling you about him help in anyway?" She said, the temptation for the wine now was growing to be almost too much.

"It might not help me, but it would definitely help ya." Maji increased his stride to match hers so they were side by side. "So who was dis guy?"

Ashens didn't really agree but she found herself talking about him anyway. "His name was Rionduil, but I always called him Song." Her ached horribly as the memories began to come back to her. she really couldn't do this. "Long story short I show an arrow through his heart." She bit out. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip in an effort to stop the slight trembling in her body. "Enough, it's in the past." Ashens said as she picked up her pace to walk in front of the troll.

Even as she got further away her ears still picked up Maji's words.

"Just because it's in da past doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt."

Too true, if only she could forget about it she'd be better off.


End file.
